Effects Of The Plague Spirits
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: A one-shot following Percy after his experience with the plague spirits in Trials of Apollo. Sickfic with slight percabeth.


**So I haven't posted forever and there's a reason for that... School. I know, I know, not a good enough reason, but it's summer and I hope to get more stories up, but no promises. I've been super busy this year and I'm not sure how I'm gonna keep up with writing stories so I'm not making any promises.**

 **So I read Trials of Apollo and the part in the beginning with Percy getting sick from the plague spirits just really stuck with me for some reason, so this one-shot follows that. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As Percy drove home from Camp Half Blood, he struggled to stay awake. The head cold he'd picked up from the plague spirits was coming on fast, and as much as he had downplayed his illness and told Apollo/Lester/Whatever The Heck His Name Is and Meg that he was fine, Percy had to admit that he was feeling downright terrible. His head pounded as he tried to navigate the busy streets of Manhattan. Even though, deep down, Percy knew that it wasn't much farther of a drive until he was home, it still felt like there was no end in sight.

Suddenly, without any warning, Percy sneezed. He groaned and blindly felt around in his car for something resembling a tissue while his eyes were on the road and one hand was on the wheel, but no luck. His nose was running hopelessly, so he had to settle for using his sleeve to wipe his nose. Percy sighed, in both exhaustion and exasperation. His eyes began to itch and feel unpleasantly watery and blurry. Not good when he was trying to drive.

 _Just a few more miles._ Percy told himself. _Almost there._

The thought of laying down on the couch and resting his aching muscles gave him that extra push to keep going. Percy continued to drive, but he was beginning to feel more and more worn out at each stoplight. Finally, like the light at the end of the tunnel, he caught sight of his street and turned into the apartment building. Wearily, Percy climbed out of his car. All he had to do now was make the trek up a few floors and then he could go to bed. Good. His head felt like it was on the verge of exploding from congestion.

Finally, finally, Percy made it up to his apartment building, exhaustedly pushed the door open, and practically fell inside. From the living room, Sally looked up and immediately knew that something wasn't right.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She asked. "What happened."

"I just, uh..." Percy didn't want to lie to his mom, but he also didn't want to worry her. He settled for somewhere in between. "Randomly started feeling sick a little bit ago. I think I have a head cold or something."

Sally got up from her spot on the couch, walked over to him, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're warm." She murmured. "Go lay down."

He couldn't argue against that. Percy dragged himself to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. He immediately started to drift off, then snapped back awake. He still had to study for his chemistry test that was tomorrow.

Now, ordinarily, Percy wouldn't really care. He was sick, after all, and it wasn't like he studied overzealously anyway. At least, it it weren't for Annabeth. His girlfriend was determined to help him catch up in school for the year that he'd missed (thanks to Hera) so that they could go to college in New Rome together. And he was determined, too. He wanted to go to college with Annabeth more than anything else, and the thought of her pushed him to study.

So Percy climbed out of bed and sat down at his desk, the textbook propped open and he reviewed key terms and concepts for the tests. His dyslexia seemed worse tonight, and the cold wasn't helping. It took ten minutes to decipher a bullet point on the octet rule, as the scrambled words seemed to float across the page. His head pounded with each word he tried to read.

But he didn't give up and go to bed until he's reviewed every key term in the chapter and had somewhat of an understanding of each. As Percy was drifting off, he couldn't help but wish Annabeth was here with him, helping him study and offering sympathy for the head cold. As if granting his wish, an Iris Message suddenly popped up.

"Seaweed Brain," she said happily. "We haven't talked in a few days. How are things going?"

Percy tried to answer, but took in a breath too fast and started coughing. Annabeth cringed.

"You're sick, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Percy lied. He was so not okay. "I have a little bit of a cold, but it's not that bad."

"A little bit of a cold, eh?" Annabeth chuckled, clearly seeing straight through his lie. "How'd that happen?"

"Long story." He muttered. "I'll tell you when you get back. When _do_ you get back?"

"In a few days." She answered. "How's studying going?"

"Okay. I studied tonight for my chemistry test tomorrow." Percy told her. Annabeth sighed.

"Why'd you study if you're sick?"

"Because I have to pass." He said. "I have to graduate at the same time as you, and I _have_ to go to college in New Rome with you."

"I'm touched." Annabeth said dryly. "But if you're sick, take a break, or you'll only make it worse for yourself. Stress will weaken your immune system."

"I told you, I'm okay." Percy restated. "I just have a cold. And I have to pass the test tomorrow."

"Just..." His girlfriend sighed in exasperation. "Take a sick day tomorrow, okay? You can take a break. And by the way, I know you're really more sick than you say. I can see it in your eyes."

Percy said nothing at first and just sniffled, as his nose was running again.

"But-" he started to say, but then caught sight of Annabeth's death glare over the Iris Message and cut himself off. "Okay, I'll take a day off. I... I guess it can't hurt."

"Good." She smiled. "Feel better, okay? And I'll be home before you know it."

"Love you." Percy told her.

"Love you too." Annabeth then swiped through the Iris message, ending it, and Percy fell asleep.

* * *

 **So... Life update:**

 **I just finished my freshman year of high school and I'm approaching my sophomore year and I'm really excited. Also my fifteenth birthday is in exactly a week and my best friend just turned sixteen last week so I hung out with him yesterday and that's pretty much it. I haven't been updating because of school and stuff but I missed you guys!**

 **What did you think of this one-shot and how's your summer so far?**


End file.
